


Twitter Prompts (Transformers)

by cocaptainrodimus (wellisntthatshiny)



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/cocaptainrodimus
Summary: Twitter prompts fills for transformers. All other posted under wellisntthatshiny.Various characters/ships and ratings. Canon and original characters depending on chapter.





	1. Was That Supposed to Hurt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyclonus/Galvatron “Was that suppose to hurt?”

“Hm.”

“I invite you to join me as a lieutenant in my conquering army and that is your only response?”

“My response is no.” Cyclonus looks up from where he had been inspecting his talons during Galvatron’s rambling promises of battle and glory. The familiar face darkens with a sneer of contempt.

“The Autobots have made you soft. You remain idle on a fool’s errand rather than join the fight. What do you possibly hope to gain from this endeavor? What power do they have to offer?”

Cyclonus remains silent for a long moment simply staring at the screen in front of him. “They offer nothing and expect the same in return. It is… refreshing.”

“Lazy. Weak! You have fallen far from the warrior I once knew. Nothing is an apt description.”

Cyclonus raises a brow “Was that supposed to hurt? I do not seek or require your validation, Galvatron. It was you who initiated this call, not myself.”

“Stay then. Remain on the sidelines with your Autobot friends and fade away from the gaze of history. You will not be missed.” The tension is clear in Galvatron’s clenched fist as the mech reaches forward and the screen goes suddenly dark.

Cyclonus stands from his seat and reaches slowly to turn off the screen, digits lingering on the button a moment before pressing it off. He startles when the door opens and Tailgate’s bright frame leans in.

“Hey Cyclonus, I thought I heard shouting everything all right?”

“All is fine.”

“Oh good! If you’re done I was going to go meet up with everyone at Swerve’s if you want to come. I heard-“ 

Cyclonus smiles as Tailgate chatters away and moves to follow him through the door. He resists the urge to look back as he feels the small hand take his and squeeze, pulling him gently down the hall. The door closes behind them as the two walk away, red ping requesting a video call entirely unseen.


	2. I Thought You Were Dead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx, Aether “I thought you were dead”

“I thought you were dead, you know. We. We thought you were dead.” Nyx hands fidget in his lap, unable to keep still. “Nobody heard from you for millennia so, well, we thought…” his voice trails off and he glances up at the mech sitting across from him in silence.

“I didn’t have much in the way of communication. That’s not really Spin’s area of expertise.” The mech’s plating tightens around him defensively, chest plating entirely opaque. “It’s not that I was trying to hide from you all just, well. I was hiding from the war and you and Fable were part of that.”

“I know.” Nyx sighs, “I’m not scolding you. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t hurt, but I’m not angry, not anymore at least. I know why you did what you did and I’m glad that you found Spinner. He seems… nice.”

“Then what are you trying to say? Because it sounds a lot like you’re trying to guilt me for protecting myself and for things entirely outside my control.” Aether swallows, trying to keep his voice down. “I am sorry that I hurt you but I won’t apologize for my actions.”

“I apologize. That is not my intent. I-“

“And why are you being so formal? It’s still me.”

“Because you were dead, Aether. Dead. Gone. Every time I look at you I don‘t think that you’re real.” Nyx’s voice shakes and he stares at his hands unable to meet Aether’s gaze. “Did a little service and everything. The war was lonely a lot of the time. Most of us weren’t together much but I had one friend in particular, bit of an asshole and a bucketload of crazy and he said that if I didn’t think I was seeing you again then I should make peace with that. He’s not one for sentimental stuff but he managed to find me an honest to god funereal lantern from some planet or another. Guess their custom is to release them to honor the fallen.”

Nyx sighs and looks up at Aether, hesitantly meeting his optics. “There were a lot of people who didn’t come back and that… was something I had to get used to. I thought you were one of them. So I lit the stupid lantern and watched it float away and made peace with the fact that you weren’t coming back. And then you did. You came back and you were happy. Healthy. You made a life for yourself and a good one at that.”

“So now I don’t know how to talk to you because every time I see you it’s like looking at a ghost. But you’re here and you’re real and you’re you but you’re also different. I don’t know what to say anymore because I’m terrified that you’re going to be gone again and I don’t think I could lose you twice. I don’t know where I fit in your new life, I-“

He stops short as Aether closes the distance across the room and takes both hands in his, holding them as he speaks. “I’m not going anywhere, Nyx. I- I can’t say much to a lot of what you’ve told me but I can tell you that when Spinner and I made the choice to come to Cybertron it was with the intention of staying here. With you and Fable and Blue and even Calx and Pursuit. As for where you are in my new life, well, I hope you still consider me a friend.”

“Of course I do.”

“Good.” Aether gives Nyx a smile and squeezes his hands, his own plating relaxing. “I think the rest will fall into place with time. And I think you’ll find that you and Spin have a lot in common once you spend some time together.” He winks and pulls Nyx to his feet. “Come on, let’s get out of here. Can’t rebuild friendships by sitting around moping.”


	3. You’ve Thought About This Haven’t You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nyx, Morel “You’ve thought about this haven’t you?”

Nyx inspects the fresh weld, the scent of heated metal and solder nearly overtaking the scent of burnt energon as he prods at the metal ensuring the seam will hold. “You’re all set, mech. A nice buff and a coat of paint and it will be like it never happened.”

“Thanks, Doc,” is a familiar phrase by now with the war underway in full force. Nyx nods to the departing mech and turns to sterilize his equipment when he catches the eye of a brown and black plane standing at just the right distance to observe without intruding.

The mech startles at the attention and looks as if he’s about to turn away before visibly straightening his posture and walking over towards Nyx’s station. Nyx pauses in his sanitation routine and greets the plane as he approaches.

“Finally came over, huh? I was wondering how long it would take.”

The mech’s mouth hangs open for a moment as he falters over his words “I, uh, what?”

“You’ve thought about this for a while haven’t you? Becoming a medic. Don’t be embarrassed most of us learned through experience and almost nobody is forged for the role. Most of us aren’t even forged. I’m Nyx. And you are?”

“Inkcap. You’re offering training? Real training?”

“Pleasure.” Nyx extends a hand that Inkcap gives a firm shake. “It’s no medical academy, but I think you know that. It’s gore and agony and you’ll be learning under the worst conditions the galaxy has to offer. Sometimes we run short on supplies and have to make do the best we can and you won’t be able to save everyone and occasionally it will be your fault. If you can handle it, and your careful observation of some horrific scenes leads me to believe you can, then I’m happy to teach you. We could use more hands around here.”

“I can handle it.” The determination in his voice is hard to dismiss and Nyx gestures towards his station still splattered with thick pools of drying energon. 

“Lesson number one: how to get a makeshift infirmary in the middle of a strategically relevant back world planet as sanitary as possible. Not all of the job is saving lives.”


End file.
